TIme for hope
by allround just plain fun
Summary: The golden trio are starting their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione finds her self as head girl and harry trains to beat Voldermort. All three where surprised when Malfoy was back in school, and with a new very noticeable scar


_Time for hope_.

**The golden trio are starting their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione finds herself as head girl and harry trains to beat Voldermort. All three where surprised when Malfoy was back in school, and with a new very noticeable scar.**

_Prologue. Dreams, reality and changes_

There was a method to this madness, at least he hoped so. He didn't know why they hadn't stopped it yet, why where they letting it carry on like this? Where they trying to prove something? Was this all part of some elaborate plan? Or did they just not care?

Draco kept his eyes squeezed tightly sight, he had to be an emotionless shell, he should have perfected that by now. If he didn't, anything could happen. Any type of punishment could take place if he showed any spark of humanity. That couldn't happen. Not again.

He bit down hard on his bottom, pale lip, blood then dropped on to his green and silver bed spread.

It was nothing like he thought it would be. It was just...So much harder in reality. Dreams...They where so much better. All he wanted to do right down was dream. He was in to much pain though.

The crucio was never kind; he had known that for years. Since he had first been put under it at the tender age of six. Draco honestly didn't see why. All that pain just for tripping up in public. As if the embarrassment wasn't enough already, his father had to add in physical pain as well. It began to replay in his mind. The pain...It seemed never ending, it was like hot white knives, slowly digging in to your flesh, ripping and tearing at it like a loin with it's pray.

A soft knock shock him from his antagonizing thoughts.

"Come in." His voice was horse. He cleared it and repeated himself, this time stronger. A scrawny house elf appeared behind the dark oak door.

"The lord will see you now, young master." He said, while given a respectful bow of his head.

Draco muttered a fine and swung his mile long legs on to the floor. He had grown to a respectable six foot over the summer holiday; his legs now seemed to go on forever. With boney knees holding the rest of his body up, his arms mirrored his leg as well. He was skinny, there was no doubting it.

His well polished shoes clicked every time they hit the stone ground. The noise bounced of the darkly painted walls and echoed down the long and winding hallway. He had jelled back his hair, just for appearing in front of the dark lord because everybody knew that it could be seen as a sigh of disrespected not to. His eyes shown no emotion now, he couldn't let that happen.

Reaching the giant door, he paused to take a breath. He swollen all the courage he could, then entered.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, her trunk at the end, open, ready and semi packed for her 7th year of Hogwarts. She couldn't help think about last's years events, about harry and Ginny, that book, Dumbledore.

She couldn't imagine having someone else talking on the first day of school, giving out all that wise and helpful advice that you couldn't understand at the time. She sighed, _cheer up._ She told herself. _I am head girl, and Mcgonall will make a great headmistress. _

It was still two weeks until school began again. She was going to leave for the burrow soon. She suddenly felt wildly nervous.

That kiss, the feel of Ron's lips on hers…It just felt, so…wrong. She felt like she was cheating on someone. But who? She had never had to be loyal to someone before, Victour Crum wasn't the same, it was one date. Not a long-term relationship, besides, she felt nothing for him any more, she hadn't even seen him.

"Hermione darling, Dinners ready" Her mother's voice rang. "Get Naomi too." Hermione wasted no time getting up and walking across the hall to Naomi room. Before she even entered she could hear her sisters' music booming through the door.

She knocked twice, then barged in and switched the CD player off. "Hey!" the younger girl snapped. "Who said you could come into my room? I don't go bursting in to yours." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you barge into my room all the time, secondly, mum did. Tea's ready."

With that she left her ill tempered sister, who followed gracefully. Hermione had always been slightly jealous of her younger sibling. She had inherited their grandmother's looks. Her hair was blood with brown highlight. Her eyes where a luring green, unlike Hermione's hazy ones, she also had a sun kissed tan and was tall and slander.

Naomi was fourteen and had already reached a height of five foot five. Hermione was eighteen soon, yet was the same height as her sister.

"You know 'Mione. I was just thinking." She began, and paused for a reply; she got none, but carried on anyway. "You would look a lot better if you'd straighter your hIR" her voice then toke on a teasen tone. "You may even get a boyfriend."

Hermione's cheeks redded slightly. "Whatever. You know there's more important things in life then boys."

"Like what? Like books?" the older girl glared over her shoulder, she knew she was mocking her.

"Books are one thing. But boys are nowhere near important." She caught her sister shrug before she replied

"Yea' that's true in a way. But it's still nice to be held by someone you love. And who loves you." Hermione went even more red at this.

"Just shut up." They had reached the kitchen now, and their mother had heard the last line, so she inquired.

"Hermione dear. Why are you telling your sister to 'shut up'? there really is no reason." The eldest brunette raised a fine eye brown. The girls shock their head and told her not to worry.

She lay on her bed once again, a book in her hands, but the words flow over her head. She was thinking of what Naomi had said. It would certainly surprise the students of Hogwarts. Not to mention Harry and Ron. She rolled over, placing the boulder of a book on her side table. She made her way over to her mirror and mulled over her reflection.

She tugged on her bushy hair and though grimly. _There is no straighter in hell that could fix my hair._ _But then again. There is no harm in trying. _

After trying to work up the nerve, she knocked on her Naomi's door, this time she answered. "Yes?" She asked impatiently. Hermione went red, before asking.

"So…About that make over." Naomi eyes grew huge. She invited her in and sat her on the bed.

"Don't worry 'Mione. You won't regret this. We'll get you new make up, clothes you name it."

* * *

This isn't my best work, yet my bests not even up here. But i write this in two days. That's awesome for me.


End file.
